Daemons 20
by Izanami's Joy
Summary: A remake of my last fic but starting earlier in series.
1. Prolgue

**Prologue**

Dolor errorem aliquem magnum amas . Large , et ob . Non enim justo . Talking facit . Amici loquentem . Genus non cum sanguine. Cui cura est de vobis Familiae propter periculum vitae . Quod numquam amittere . Si occur erit tibi tales . Tenete eum . Et si perdiderit eos . Egredere, et magis illa placet . Nulla necessitas . Et custodiat te sanus . Et liberabit te . Sunt amet pane et aqua. Moriuntur , et vitam. Vivus movere on . Et si iustus , non prohibere . Si alicui vitam perdidit obstruent quid hoc esset . Et non aliquid facere . Sicut et nos you'd omnes sedent . Ut saxa . Tandem , ut omnes excedent lubentia .

Translation: The pain of losing someone you love is great. Large and unforgiving. Therapy does not help. Talking does. Talking to your friends and family. Family doesn't end with blood. Family is anyone who cares enough about you to risk their life for your sake. Never lose that. If you meet people like that. Hold on to them. And if you lose them. Go out and find more people like that. They're a necessity. They keep you sane. They keep you safe. They are as important as food and water. People die, that's life. The living move on. Their shouldn't just stop. If your life stopped after you lost someone, what would be the point. No one would do anything. We'd all just sit. Like rocks. Eventually, we'd all fade away.

Vita inferno est . Maxime in vita mea . Quisque est . Rutrum mi , pater mi frater. Sed ego ad posterius . Acta est mihi . Nolite pueri scribo sperans Latine legit . Haec est vita mea fabulam . Primus articulus est Latine interpretati sed ego cetera. Mopse plures hominum et decano Sam . Non semper autem ita sum positus , non amo noris them.I discuss quid tandem aliquando sed ab initio mecum amet . Questus rapta . Azazel . Ego artem aliquam versu tarn praeteritum exhibere . Paenitet sed non solliciti de transferencia recumbent omne frui.

Translation: Life is hell. My life especially. Everyone died. My mom, my dad, my brother. But we'll get to that later. This is my journal. I write in Latin hoping the boys won't try read it. This is my life story. This first part's in Latin but I'll translate the rest. Sam and Dean are the greatest men I've met. I didn't always think so but I've gotten to know them.I don't like focusing on the past but eventually you will learn what happened in the beginning but let's start with me. Getting kidnapped. By Azazel. I switch from past to present to past verse a lot so. Sorry about that but sit back enjoy and don't worry about translating everything.

A/N: I love the smell of new fanfiction in the morning. Don't you? Sorry that's all in Latin above but I like Latin plus I gave you the translation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: This chapter is between S2xE1 and S2:E2. Just so you know a lot of this fanfic will be written in school because my brain is weird. The only time I can write is at night when I'm trying to sleep and in schools when I'm supposed to be doing school stuff. It starts in the middle of a scene and I'll get to that but I like to leave people wondering so ponder what led up to things before I write them. The main character's name is Joy. She's busty, skinny and has an hourglass figure. Anyway, here we go.

"I learned this from a friend of mine. A little one named Alastair. He's busy though so I have to do it myself," he comes towards me, "We need to unlock those demon powers of your's. Just unlock 'em to heal."

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch m- _ahh_ ," I scream and tears stream down my face. Blood seep through my and stains it red.

"Need a little more? Okay. More fun for me," He says that then takes his knife and slits my wrists vertically. Blood gushes from the wound and pools on the floor. I scream again. The skin around my wounds stings. Stings like a thousand bee stings.

I feel anger boil inside me. My blood boils.

"Yes. That's it. Let it out. Change! Kill! Curse the lands! Boil the seas! Earth shall be Hell!" Azazel shouts.

My skin feels as though it will boil off. My bones feel weak and brittle like one touch could break them all. A blast of energy blasts from my body. I black out.

I wake. Angry. So angry. I want to kill. I feel powerful. Strong. All my wounds were healed and I was at the peak of my health.

"Azazel's right! This feel great! Humans should cower before me. Like the little toys they are. Target practice anyone. No? Alright," I walk outside. I see a man coming out of the bar, " _Hah,_ he's totally wasted. He won't even see it coming."

I run up to the man, "Help me. Please help me. Someone chasing me," I say as desperately as possible. Ten years of human acting classes helped quite a bit.

"Don'tworry. I'llhelpyou. Showmewhereheis. I'llfighthim," The man says slurring his every word.

"Thank you, He's in that alley," I say that and point at the the dark alley.4

"Alright," He says and walks right into my trap. I smile and my eye flicker black then back to normal. I take a blade from my thigh strap.

"He must of left when he saw you coming, you hunk," I say trying not to throw up. The man turn around and with a single flick of my knife cut his carotid artery. Blood bursts from his vein as he screams. His screams draw every out of the bar. "Help! Help!" I call out to them, 'I found this man at the back of the alley. He's bleeding to death."

As everyone's walking to the back of the alley I whisper something under my breath, "You just line up like lemmings, don't ya?" Once they're all in the alley I push swing them against the wall of the alley with my power. Twenty or thirty people. I start choking all of them. When they're all dead I just let them drop. I start to walk away when I hear a voice.

"Kill, Dean Winchester," The voice says. I listen. As I walk to the motel, I smile. Twenty-thirty less humans to worry about.

I lock sam in the closet waiting for Dean. It's morning before he gets back.

"Hey Deanie-weenie. Thinking with _your_ weenie again?" I mock.

"Your eyes are black," he says.

"Really? Never would have guessed," I say sarcastically. I flick my hand and Dean goes flying against a wall. I walk towards him and put my hand on his chest. "If you waste your body on whores, there won't be any left for demons in Hell after I kill you."

"Where's Sammy?"

"In the closet. Can't have him interfering now can I?" I put my hand on his throat and begin to squeeze.

"Joy, I know you're in there," he says with labored breathing, "Is that you, Meg?" I laugh.

"You wish. It's all me in here," I snicker, "I'm a demon," I whisper, "Surprise. My powers buried," I laugh, "You know how Azazel was in daddy dearest and when he left, I mysteriously disappeared. He took me. Azazel took me," a tear slides down my face but I laugh, "You let him take me. After, I trusted you. Now, you're gonna die." I squeeze tighter.

"Joy. Look into my eyes. Just look in them. Find your eyes. Bring those gorgeous blue eyes back." I look in his eyes just to humor him. I feel the energy squeezed from my body. I drop Dean and he falls to his knees, where I also fall. I start to sob. Tears fall onto my hands. Dean is coughing and trying to get air into his lungs. After a minute, he pulls himself together.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm okay. Look, I'm fine. You are, too," Dean says, trying to comfort me.

"No, I'm not. I killed a lot of people," I pause, "I'm a monster."

"No. Don't you dare say that."

"It's in my blood. It's something I can't stop. It's not something I can rip out." Hot tears sting my eyes and cheeks

"You came back though. That makes you better. You can come back from it." he pulls me on his lap and I cry into his shirt. I smell the shirt and it smells like alcohol and sweat.

"Whenever you need to...look into my eyes," Dean whispers in my ear. Slowly, I lift my head and look into his gorgeous green eyes. Our faces get closer and connect at the lips. We come apart and stare at eachother for what feels like forever. After that mini forever, I fall asleep in his arms. He picks me up and lays me on the bed, kisses my forehead and lets Sam out of the closet.

When I wake up, I only see Sam, sitting at the little table in the motel room. Dean isn't in the room.

"Dean went out to get breakfast for everyone," Sam said with obvious irritation towards me.

"Listen-" He cuts me off.

"No, you listen. My mom was killed by a demon, Jess was killed by a demon. You become one of those sons of bitches and kill, God knows how many people, and Dean forgives you instantly. Well, not me. If you go evil again...I'll kill you." I feel my heart crack in my chest.

"I need some fresh air," I say that and head to the door and reach for the handle.

"I'm serious," Sam says and I freeze.

"What?" I ask.

"I'll really kill you. Even if Dean tries to stop me. Even one evil outburst, I'll kill you. Get out."

I walk up to him and he stands up. I ball my hands into fists so tight it cuts my skin. I'm deciding whether to hit him or not. Then, something snaps inside of me. Anger envelopes me. I put my hand to his chest and blast him through the screen between the mini kitchen and the bed.

I lift him up and and pin him to the wall with my powers. Very slowly, I start to squeeze my hand shut. Dean comes in so I don't get very far. He drops the pie in his hands and runs over to me.

He grabs my hands and spins me around to look at him.

"Look in my eyes," he says, "Focus on me. Breathe." Then, I hear the unmistakable sound of a gun loading. I spin around with Dean still holding my hands.

"Sam! Don't you dare!" Dean yells.

"I'm sorry, Dean. She's poison." The gun goes off and pierces through my skin and into my lung.

"Unlike other demons...you still need to breathe," Sam says. I cough and blood comes out. I feel my knees get weak and I fall into Dean's arms.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. When I get back...you're dead."

"Dean?" I whisper.

"What is it?" He opens the door of the motel and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

"We found another way to snap me out of demon mode," I try to laugh but a cough with more blood comes out instead.. He sets me in a rental car and gets into the front seat.

"Yeah. Just give you a fatal wound wound like a hole in your lung," His voice cracks and he laughs wearily.

"Dean?" More blood.

"Yeah?"

"If I die…" I cough and blood comes out of the wound and my mouth.

"You're not going to die," He says forcefully.

"If I die, don't hurt Sam. He's your brother. I understand why he shot me," My eyes slowly start to close. I cough and there's more blood, "Dean, there's so much blood.," I cry.

"I know. Stay with me, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay. Just stay with me," Dean cries and he grabs my hand and squeezes, "I love. Come on."

"Dean, I love-" Everything spins and gets blurry.

"We're almost there. Hold on."

I black out.

I wake up in the middle of surgery.

"Bp's rising quickly. Heart rate slightly higher than normal," one surgeon says.

"That's because she's awake. Put her under, stat," the head surgeon says.

"No!" I yell, "Just keep going. Sew me up." The doctors look at each other and I know what they're thinking.

The first doctor that talked stabbed my arm with something that my eyelids heavy. The medicine put me to sleep but did nothing to what I felt.

Every stitch, every poke and prod, everything. But I couldn't feel any pain. I could tell the demon in me was getting stronger. The stitches were just the tip of the iceberg of what I could feel.

I feel blood pumping in my veins, air going in and out of my lungs, stomach acid bubbling. I could feel every part of my cells. It's horrible.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The heart monitor's consistent beeping woke me. The word that passed my lips first was unexpected.

"Dean," I call out.

"Hey. You're awake?" The happiness in his voice is as clear as the sky on a gorgeous summer day.

"I guess," I say my voice cracky, "How long has it been?" I question.

"About three days," He says brushing a strand of hair from my face.

He looks at me, his green eyes glowing with happiness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"No, I'm not," his green eyes make me melt as he stares.

"Yes , you are," his lips part and connect with mine. Our lips dettach, "They said when you wake up you could get dressed and leave.I brought some of your clothes. They're on the chair. I'll wait in the hall." he says that and turns to leave.

I sit up and grab his arm and turn him around. I grab his face and kiss him forcefully. At first, his body is tense then, he relaxes and holds my face in his hands.

I let go and our lips part. My face still in his hands. He kisses my forehead, leaves the room, and shuts the door behind him.

The shirt Dean brought me was tight and was purposely wrinkled. I know why Dean chose this shirt. Because of the tightness it emphasizes my chest. It was my favorite color of dark auburn. The pants he brought were black leggings that were easy to move in. We are in the rental car now.

"Did you talk to Sam?" I ask, slightly afraid of the answer.

"No.I got _us_ a new room while we solve the case," he explains.

"Okay. Remind me of the case," I say, trying to change the conversation.

"House has supposedly been having ' _electrical shortages'_ and the people are ' _misplacing items'_. They think it's asbestos. Idiots. Just your average, everyday vengeful spirit." I laugh at his use of _average_ in reference to our lives.

"Can we go to the room first. I'm tired. You probably are too. If I know you, you stayed awake by my bed 99% of the time."

"Yeah," he responds.

We get to the motel and Dean unlocks the door. I change into a tank top and shorts and crawl into one of the beds. I can't sleep so I just lay there. I lie there and listen to the things around me. I hear Dean snoring softly.

I get out of the bed and walk over to Dean's bed. I lift the covers on the opposite side of where Dean lay. I slide into the bed and over to Dean. Dean lay on his side till I poke him.

He rolled onto his back.

"Hey, what's up?" I don't respond. All I do is lay down, rest my head on Dean's chest, and clutch his shirt. He puts his arm around me and touches my arm. A tear rolls out of my eye and onto Dean's shirt.

After a while, I feel his breath slow and become the breath of an asleep person. I breathe in his scent. The smell of soap and sweat. A beautiful smell. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

Dean is not with me when I wake up. However, I hear water running. He's in the shower.

I get dressed quickly and sneak out the door. I walk along the row of doors till I get to Sam's room. I knock.

I hear the deadbolt unlock first. Them, the slider. Sam opens the door. His face goes from a bright smile to a dark scowl.

"What do you want? I thought you were dead," Sam says.

"You didn't. I just want to talk."

"Sure," He says sarcastically. "You talk, I shoot."

Anger bubbles in my throat but I push it down.

"I understand why you shot me. Yes, I'm a demon. I try to control it. I can't. So you can shoot me all you want," I push him into the room and he picks up his gun and points it at me, "but I will fight Death. I'm trying to redeem myself. I can't do that if you kill me, so no matter what, I'll live," I turn around, exit, and slam the door shut.

A bullet shoots past my ear from the room. My anger burns bright and my blood boils. It's happening again. I'm going demon. My vision gets blurry. I try to run to the room Dean is in but I trip over a sidewalk crack.

"DEAN!" I yell out as loud as I can. I whimper and tears form in my eyes. Dean comes out of the room wearing only pants. His top half still wet from the shower.

I attempt to move towards Dean but I'm paralysed. Dean grabs my face.

"Joy! Joy! Look in my eyes! Come on! Look at me!" I know he's talking but I can't hear him. I can barely see him, "Damn it, Joy!"

He kisses me. Hard. His lips are warm. I put my hand on his chest which is cold and wet compared to his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my hips.

He stands up pulling me along. I hear Sam's room door open but ignore it. Dean spins around so his back is facing Sam. I pull away from his lips.

"Go get a shirt on and talk to your brother."

"Do I have to?" he whines playfully.

"Yes. I have to shower."

"Ooh. Can I do that _with_ you instead?"

"No."

"Well, damn it."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sam's 'decided ' to trust you," Dean says with air quotes around _decided_.

"What did you do to him?" I question.

"Nothing," I look at him hard, "I punched him really hard. By the way, we're keeping this room." Dean smirks sneakily. He came up to me for a kiss but I put my hand up so he kissed it.

"We have a case to work on," I comment.

"Ugh fine. After, I'm getting those lips," Dean teases.

We get to the house that is supposedly haunted. We get out of the rental car and head to the trunk. We each grab a shotgun and load them with rock salt bullets.

" I'll go in the back, you guys go in the front," I say that and load the gun, "Try not to die."

"No way. You're not going alone," Sam says, "Dean will go in the back, you and I will go in the front. I can keep an eye on you that way."

"Keep an eye on me?! Hell, no! What am I? Seven? I am going in the back. Alone."

"No. You're not," Sam argues, "I'm coming with you!" He says demandingly.

"No way in hell!"

"Shut up!" Dean yells, "You're bickering like an old married couple," me and Sam glance at each other when Dean says that, "Joy's going in the back, she'll be fine. Sam, you and I are going in the front."

"You only agreed with her because you're screwing each other," Sam says under his breath very quietly. I hear him anyway because of my supernatural senses. I walk up to him and signal him to bend down to whisper in his ear.

"We haven't even seen each other naked. So, shut the hell up and stop acting like you know how I feel." We split up and go into the house. I haven't seen a thing to suggest a haunting there. I wander around for almost 20 minutes before I see a figure appear. I shoot. It doesn't disappear like a ghost. It falls down like a human. Possessed.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis sa-" Someone or something grabs me and puts it's hand over my mouth and nose. I struggle and try to get away but I can't. I can't get any air into my lungs and my body grows heavier and heavier till I pass out.

I wake up and I'm hanging from the ceiling. I try to speak but my mouth is taped shut.

"Ah. You're awake," Azazel walked up to me and ripped the tape off. This caused my lips to bleed from skin being ripped off.

"Damn it," I say quietly, "Azazel. I'm stronger now. I know how to stop myself from changing."

"Dean's not here anymore. He left. Him and little Sammy. Without you," he let that sink in, "They don't care about you. They're afraid of you."

"No!" I cry.

"They hate you," Azazel says calmly.

"No. You're lying. Dean loves me,"I say.

"Am I? In case you haven't noticed, Dean's a man-whore. He's just using you. I'm the one who truly loves you," he puts his hands on my sides near my chest and slowly slides them down my body, "Hell's gorgeous this time of year Just come with me and and you'll be a queen." He kisses my lips and I try not to throw up. When he stop kissing I spit in his face. My anger boils inside me but I continue to control it. I focus on my anger and my demon powers. I control my heart rate and I know my eyes turned black.

"Yes. There you go. I got you to change," he laughs.

"Guess again," I say that and he goes flying across the room. I break the chains binding me drop to the ground, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversii," Azazel's head goes crazy and he looks like he's seizing, "OMnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam. Secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Get out of here you son of bitch."

Azazel's black smoke erupts out of his body. This is when I realize how close to full on demon mode i am. I try to control it as I run upstairs to Sam and Dean.

"DEAN!" I call out My vision gets blurry and I start to get dizzy, "Dean, help! I'm changing."

Sam comes out of the room and sees me crawling towards him. He looks back to the rom then at his gun then back to me.

"Dean. Come here. Come to the hall," Sam calls. He runs over to me a picks me up and brings me to Dean, "She's changing," he says.

"Thank you," Dean says to Sam, "Hey, look at me," I look, "That's it. That's my girl" My eyes go back to normal and Dean hugs me. I cry into his shoulder.

On the way back to the motel, I tell them what happened.

"Azazel kidnapped me. Adult napped. Whatever, not the point. The whole case was a set-up. For me. I get it I'm weird. But what on Earth, or what in Hell, would demons want with me?"

"I don't know. I'd say to ask Bobby but he'd probably want to kill you," Sam says.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically to Sam.

"Sorry."

"Maybe you're like the daughter of one of the big baddies down," Dean pitches in.

"Maybe," I say quietly.

I tell Dean that I have to talk to Sam and that I'll be in the room in a minute. I walk to Sam room with him and close the door behind myself. I hug Sam from behind. He turns around.

"What was that for?"

"For being there. For being my best friend. You didn't trust me to be myself but you helped me anyway." I hug him.

"It's fine. I realized you're trying your hardest not to go all demon. You can't control it," Sam says while petting my hair.

"I'm gonna be the best person I can. I'm gonna kill other demons. I will help you avenge Jessica," I say confidently, "I just have to learn how to control it," I say quietly.

"We'll work on that," He says and winks at me. I hug him one more time, this time jumping up so my arms were around his neck. I kiss his cheek. I'm gonna go back to me and Dean's room.

I walk out of the motel room and start to head to Dean in the room but I see him leaning on the rental car and walk over to him.

"What ya doin'?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking, I got you, and I got this hunk of junk," he stops.

"Are you two going to fight over me? I can leave." I playfully turn around and Dean grabs my waist and pulls me to him. He kisses the top of my head and then sets his chin there.

"I was wondering," he pauses, "What did Azazel say to you?"

"Nothing important."

"He didn't say anything about Sam?"

"No, he didn't," I answer, "He said something about you though."

"Don't believe a word he says."

"He said you are afraid of me. That you're just using me for my body."

"Like I said, don't believe a word he says," Dean turns me around and looks me straight in the eye, "I love. I'll always love you. To be honest, I was afraid of you," I lower my head but Dean pushes my chin up, "But now, I know you can fight the evil. You can be good. You just need some training. Or practice. In the meantime," he gets down on one knee, "Joy Magdalene Nadiala, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and go on a date with me?" I laugh.

"Dean Winchester, I will. Just let me change first."

"I can do that."

I walk to the room and grab clothes, closing the door behind me. I put on a maroon dress that went to my knees. I took my hair out of the ponytail it was in. My hair flowed to just below my waist. I brushed and put it up in a semi-perfect bun.

I walked back to where Dean was and he opened the passenger side door for me. As I got in he pulled my hair out of the bun so it was just a high ponytail. He shut the door and went around to the drivers side.

"So, where to?" I ask. He makes a face that tells me he didn't even think about that, "You didn't even think about that did you?"

"Nope. How about this? We drive around town and the first restaurant you see that looks interesting we go to. Yes?"

"Yes." I nod. We begin to drive around town.

"Is there any music in this thing?" I ask.

"There's radio. Shall we see?"

"We shall." he clicks the button to turn on the radio and ACDC's Highway to Hell starts playing. We both start singing our hearts out. He reaches over and holds my hand.

I pointed out a small little building called Date Night: The Restaurant for All Dates. We pulled into the parking lot and walked into the building.

"Hello. May we seat you?" A person at the front desk asks. Every person in the restaurant has black eyes.

"No thanks," Dean says. We turn to walk out but the doors are locked.

"I said may we seat you?" Dean and I go flying into seat and are turned to face the table.

"Just go with it," I whisper to Dean. I hear a slow beeping next to the table but brush it off thinking it's nothing.

"What can we get you tonight?" A demon waitress asked us.

"How 'bout a gun? To blow my brains out. Can you get me that?" I ask sarcastically.

"I can see you need some more time," the waitress says. The beeping is much faster now. I recognize it. I stand up.

"Dean get up!" I say.

"Why?" He asks as I pull his arm toward the other side of the restaurant in a hurry.

"There's a bomb. Over here. Cover your head!"

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep-_

I wake up to a table crushing me and a piece of shrapnel in my gut. I push the table off of me. I pull the shrapnel out of my gut. I focus my demonic powers on the wound. My eyes are black. I heal the wound. I crawl over to where Dean is.

He also has a table on him. I push the table off him and see one of the legs stuck in his side. I pull it out and heal his wound. He takes a deep breath like I just gave him mouth to mouth.

"Your eyes," he says pointing at my face.

"I'm fine. Hold still I'm gonna get us out of here." I can't teleport because of symbols drawn on the ceiling. So, I burn the ceiling. Once the warding had burned, I teleported out of the diner. We landed in the back seat of the rental car. I land on top of him. He makes a pained sound. I roll off of him quickly and fall into the crack between the back seat and the front seat. We both laugh.

"Worst first date ever," I laugh.

"All first date are the worst in a hunter's life," Dean says.

"Or a demon's," I add.

"Or both!" We're laughing so hard it hurts.

"We should leave. The police will be here any time now," I say

"You're right."

We go back to our room at the motel. He gently pushes me against the wall next to the door, closing it while kissing me. His lips are soft. His tongue is rough in my mouth. He puts his hands on my shoulders and slowly slides them down my arms, pulling down my dress straps with them.

My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. I slide the dress off the rest of the way. I unbuckle his belt as we make our way to the bed. He pulls off his shirt and push his pants off.

We get into the bed and undress the rest of the way under the covers. We lie there, an entanglement of limbs.


End file.
